Stockholm Syndrome
by chansbae
Summary: When you adore your foe [CHANKAI] this is thriller & drabble


Stockholm Syndrome

Kai (Jongin), Chanyeol || Surrealist, Thriller || Drabble || PG – 17

by chansbae

{When you adore your foe, }

Sebenarnya, kolong jembatan bukanlah tempat yang pas untuk berdebat apalagi untuk berbincang bincang. Tapi apa boleh buat, Jongin mencoba untuk mengajak gadis itu pergi namun dengan kaku gadis itu tetap saja berdiri disana, menatap Jongin heran seolah dia adalah pria gila yang mencoba untuk menculiknya.

Jongin menggerang, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa kau tuli? Dia telah membunuh ayahmu, menghancurkan keluargamu dan menjadikanmu budak tapi kau malah melindunginya?"

Gadis itu diam saja. Dia malah ganti menatap sang pria dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau masih tak mendengarkanku ha?" Pria itu kembali berteriak.

"Simpan tenagamu Jongin. Aku mendengarkanmu. Jelas sekali, bahkan kau tak perlu mengatakannya berulang kalipun aku sudah paham apa yang kau bicarakan." ujar gadis itu tenang. Wajahnya masih sama datarnya dengan sebelumnya.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujar Jongin hampir putus asa, dia tidak tahu dengan cara apalagi mengajaknya untuk pulang. "Apakah kau akan selamanya tinggal di naungannya, menjadi budaknya yang selalu disiksa? Tak ingatkah kau kalau kau masih punya banyak teman yang menghawatirkanmu dan menunggumu kapan kau kembali? Tak taukah kau kalau mereka mencintaimu?" suara Jongin hampir melengking di akhir kalimat, dia hampir menangis. Gadis ini, apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Sia-sia saja." balas si gadis lirih.

"Apa katamu?"

"Semua yang kau lakukan percuma, Jongin. Aku tak akan kembali. Lupakan aku, sebaiknya kau berhenti disini saja. Beritahu mereka untuk tidak lagi menghawatirkanku, beritahu teman-teman kalau aku tak lagi ingin pulang. Semuanya berakhir disini. Aku punya kehidupan baru. Aku punya tuan yang dengan senang hati siap aku layani. Hidupku tak lagi milikku, tapi tuan-ku lah yang telah memilikinya."

Ini gila. Jongin merasakan bulu kudunya berdiri.

Dia benar-benar sudah gila.

Gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini bukanlah teman yang dulu dia kenal. Dia adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Kau sudah di cuci otak!" seru Jongin.

"Mungkin saja." balasnya santai dengan senyuman yang hampir seperti seringai. Jongin menatapnya ngeri. Sungguh diluar nalar, tapi Jongin merasakan hawa yang menakutkan mengelilinginya. Dia tak berani menatap matanya, akhirnya dia berbalik memunggunginya, berpikir hal apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara denging yang nyaring ditelinga Jongin. Tangannya yang bergetar mencoba untuk menyentuh pucuk kepalanya, dia merasakan cairan hangat turun hingga ke pelipisnya. Perlahan dia mendekatkan tanggannya yang baru saja menyentuh cairan itu sejajar dengan matanya. Pandangannya yang perlahan memburam menangkap apa yang ada di tangannya, darah.

Segala sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi terlambat dia tangkap. Tau-tau saja lututnya sudah melemas, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah tak berdaya.

Tak Jauh darinya gadis itu melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongin mengelepar di tanah. Ditangannya dia bisa merasakan betapa beratnya batu tajam itu. Kakinya kemudian perlahan mendekati si pria yang tak berdaya. Kemudian berkata, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu Jongin, jangan lagi kau mencariku kalau kau tak ingin celaka."

Jongin tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kini dia berada di hidup dan mati. Dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya ketika dia tersedak dengan ludanya sendiri dan melihat dengan pandangan samarnya, gadis itu berdiri disampingnya dan mensejajarkan benda yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah Jongin.

Kemudian kegelapan total menyusulnya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Suara dingin menyambutnya setelah si gadis menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dengan takut takut dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menatap televisi. Meskipun hanyalah sebuah punggung yang dia hadapi, gadis itu menatapnya ketakutan.

"A-aku ada sedikit kepentingan."

"Kepentingan apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol terdengar tertarik.

"Lalu dia pergi." kata gadis itu hampir berbisik.

"Dia yang pergi atau kau yang membuatnya pergi?' Chanyeol berdiri dari tempatnya, memutari sofa dan akhirnya berdiri di samping gadis itu. "Jawab aku." bisiknya.

Gadis itu diam saja dan membeku kaku. Tuannya rupanya tau segalanya, tuannya rupanya mengetahui apa yang telah diperbuat. Haruskah dia mengaku, tapi apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?

"A-aku yang telah membuatnya pergi. Aku telah membunuhnya." Gadis itu berjengit ketika Chanyeol mulai tertawa keras. Tawanya bukanlah tawa kebahagiaan, melainkan lebih seperti gelak tawa jahat, dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Ma-maafkan aku tuan, Jongin mengetahui keberadaanku, dia tidak bisa aku biarkan hidup."

Perkataan gadis itu menghentikan gelak tawa Chanyeol dan digantikan dengan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Jongin katamu?" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang diulur-ulur.

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian menunduk, takut dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang dingin.

"Baiklah, kau tak usah takut begitu. Aku mengerti, setiap orang punya hak tentang privasi. Tapi kau harus kuberi hukuman."

Seketika gadis itu langsung berlutut dan memeluk lutut Chanyeol. Dia sungguh mencintai Chanyeol, apapun akan dia lakukan asalkan jangan sampai dia ditendang pergi dari rumah Chanyeol. "Tuan, kasihanilah aku. Aku tak ingin jauh dari Tuan."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa renyah kemudian dia berkata, "Jangan hawatir aku hanya ingin daging panggang."

Seperti apa yang dia minta, Chanyeol mendapatkan daging panggang yang dia inginkan. Dia duduk di meja makan besar yang penuh dengan berbagai makanan dan dia begitu menikmati santapannya. Indra pengecapnya tidak melewatkan sedikitpun citarasa khas dari makanannya, dia tidak pernah merasakan rasa daging yang begitu khas seperti ini. Ini benar-benar sesuatu yang baru.

"Aku tak menyangka kau melewatkan makan malam tanpa saudaramu."

Chanyeol menghentikan kunyahannya dan mendongak, melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam ruang makannya.

"Ah, kau jongin. Kukira jasatmu sudah ditenggelamkan dan dibiarkan terbawa oleh aliran sungai." kata Chanyeol santai dan kembali mengiris daging panggangnya.

Jongin tertawa kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Chanyeol, "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja Chan-hyung. Aku hanya butuh mandi." Jongin tersenyum meyakinkan pada Chanyeol, dan ikut makan bersamanya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku kembali. Gadis itu cukup jahat, untung saja dia tak memberikan kepalaku pada anjing gila."

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Begitukah? Aku tak menyangka seperti itu."

"Seharusnya kau bisa mendidik anak buahmu lebih baik lagi hyung. Kalau boleh aku katakan, kau sungguh mengecewakan."

Chanyeol kembali tertawa mendengar pernyataan Jongin, "jongin, kau terdengar ketakutan."

"Lain kali aku akan membuatmu mati ditangan gadis itu." ujar Jongin namun malah mendapatkan seringai dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak jongin, kau tidak bisa melakukannya kepadaku."

"Kenapa tidak? Itu adalah hal yang paling mudah."

"Tidak, karena kau sedang menyantap gadis itu ."

-End-

WTF!

Chanyeol gila pemirsa, ga waras, tapi author cinta /wht

Ff author makin gaje ya? Maaf deh otak author emang lagi miring nih—"

Tapi author berharap bgt kalian mau ninggalin review di ff gaje ini, pls hargai author,

Ga cape apa jadi silent reader? Tapi author ga maksa kok hehe semua kembali kepada kalian

Oke maafkan ocehan gaje author diatas, sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya

-chansbae-


End file.
